Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{3}{5} \times 1\dfrac{4}{5} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{23}{5} \times \dfrac{9}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{23 \times 9}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{207}{25}$ $ = 8 \dfrac{7}{25}$